vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meninas McAllon
Summary Meninas McAllon (ミニーニャ・マカロン, Minīnya Makaron) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "P" - "The Power". Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | High 6-C Name: Meninas McAllon, Meni Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Archer, Pseudo-flight, True flight with Vollständig, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Meninas can flood her blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her speed with Hirenkyaku and increase her defensive or offensive with Blut and increase it further with The Power), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Meninas can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Should be comparable to Cang Du and NaNaNa Najahkoop who was able to survive Yamamoto's flames albeit it was migated by Bazz-B, was able to easily punch a weakened Kenpachi into the ground with tremendous force, able to bruise Liltotto but was taken out by her) | Large Island level (Stronger than before) Speed: Relativistic (Should be comparable to Liltotto although she was stated to be weaker by Liltotto herself Liltotto still considered needing help from her) | Relativistic (Faster than base) Lifting Strength: [[User blog:Gwynbleiddd/Some bleach calcs part 1|'Class M']] | At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level (Withstood being thrown into buildings by a non-serious Ichigo, tanked a Vollständig Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1, also stated by Liltotto that he can't stop them with a single Burner Finger), higher with Blut | Large Island level, higher with Blut Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Her bow, Medallion Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Quincy are unable to activate their Vollständig after they stole power with medallion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Power: P - The Power is Meninas's Schrift which grants her increased strength, this strength making her one of the most powerful Bleach characters physically. The strength she puts out can be controlled as she can increase her own muscles to strengthen her blows beyond their normal output. Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Heilig Bogen: Heilig Bogen are the standard spirit weapons wielded by Quincy, made out of Reishi and Reiatsu. Although originally in the shapes of bows that fire Heilig Pfeil, many a Quincy switch up their Heilig Bogen to be crossbows, sniper rifles, hand guns and even gatling guns. Heilig Pfeil: A quincy weapon that can be used to fire reishi-built arrows to fire upon the target. Vollständig: The Wandenreich's improvement on the Letzt Stile, with all the advancements and none of the drawbacks. It allows the user to absorb Reishi from their environment at a rate beyond their limits. This can be used for more powerful attacks, wings for faster flight, enhancing the effects of Schrift (including access to Schrift abilities) and a near endless supply of fuel for abilities like Blut, Hirenkyaku and Heilig Pfeil. With this, Meninas can be able to fly. File:Meninas Bow.png|Meninas' bow File:Meninas Vollstandig.png|Meninas' Quincy: Vollständig Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sternritter Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Bow Users Category:Quincies Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Blood Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 6